


Sugoi

by dapperghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, They meet, and dirk is a nerd, dirk likes italy, italy is sexy and sugoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk sees a hot anime guy and wants him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugoi

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a thing on tumblr. and then i wrote a thing for a thing. and this is the result. first ever stupid fanfic. this fanfic is so dumb so be prepared yo.

Dirk was walking down the street. He see anime guy with culr on his head. He think anime guy hot so he go up to the anime guy. The anime guy was flirting with pretty lady and eating pasta. How he eats pasta while flirting nobody knows. Anyways dirk go up to hot anime guy and stare. He stare with intensity of a thousand flaming pokemons. It might be crepy but dirk don’t care. Anime guy is hot. 

Just then anime guy look at dirk and grin. His smile so beautiful it light up whole world. TZ only one who don’t notice cuz she still blind here. But everyone else squint at beautiful smile. Dirk have shades so he cool and not blinded by smile. He just think so sexy. 

Pretty lady leaves because crepy stalker dirk ew. Anime waves at gay orange guy whos staring creepily. 

“hi my name is Italy!” anime guy say. “I saw you looking and you were like that pretty lady and so I said hi!” 

Dirk nervous cuz so hot and so he just stare more. He like woah hot. He want to bangarang with that guy so hard. He sweats almost as much as equis as he stare. He need towel but all he have is dave underwear cuz he stole them to fill with bnanas. But they make good towel so he use them for that intead. 

“are you okay?” Italy ask the sweaty dirk. 

Dirk blink. He confused for sex. Then he realize. He like oh. He calms down and gets cool again. So cool. The sweat flies away on gay ass rainbows as his coolness makes it scared. IT makes little baby screms as it cry away. 

He say, “Yeah im chill. The name is dirk. Dirk strider. Coolest guy ever. “

“well hi dirk! You seem really nice! Want to sit with me?” the anime guy pats the chair by him, grinning. 

Dirk then gets the nervous again. He scared. What if he mess up and anime guy thinks hes crepy. CUz he is crepy for sure. 

Anime guy smile shiny msile again tho so dirk sit down and shift awkawardly. Anime guy smile. 

“I think you pretty dirk. You want to do the kiss thign?” he say. 

Dirk ghasps. He like omg. His eyes shine with power of gay dimand randbows. “yes frick yes plz” he say. His dick go sproing in pants and he has to cross his legs to hide. 

Italy don’t notice and they do the kiss thing and its very sexy. Italys extendo tongue he uses to seduce the ladies goes down dirks throat and dirk moans. They then separate. 

Dirk look into italys eyes with gleam of a thousand dancing bald mens heads. Italy look back with sugoi smile and sexy bedroom eyes. 

Dirk say to the Italy “so sugoi. You’re like one of my animes” 

Italy grin evilly and snicker. “But that’s the best part dirk. I am anime. “

Dirk GASP. HE ANIME. dIRK almost faint right there. But he too cool for that and he jsut fan himself with daves undies. “marry me” he say. 

Italy say “yes I wil and we will hav the babbys” 

Dirk gasp more. He always want anime bbys. He cry manly tears of joy. 

Italy smile. “now let us frickle frackle”

Dirk nod and smile. 

Then they frickle frackle and get married and have the bbys. 

THE END


End file.
